narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Teruo
| status =Alive | birthdate =June 2 | age =32 | gender =Male | height = | weight = | blood type =AB | hometown = | countryoforigin = Sunagakure | countryofliving = | affiliation = Sunagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Terrorist | previous occupation =AB | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = | clanbranch = | rank = | classification = Terrorist | reg = | academy =12 | chunin =16 | jonin =18 | bounty = | crimes =Murder Espionage Terrorism | kekkeigenkai = Magnet Release | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Earth Release Wind Release Lightning Release Magnet Release | jutsu =Magnet Release: O-yoroi Magnet Release: Puppeteer Technique Temporary Paralysis Technique Clone Great Explosion Body Flicker Technique Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Amplification Summoning Technique Fuinjutsu Trap Unsealing Technique Enclosing Technique | taijutsu = | weapons =Jikantsuchi Shuriken Fūma Shuriken | tools =Adamantium Sand Explosive Tag }} Teruo (輝男, Teruo) is a terrorist and a mecenary ninja of Sunagakure. He is the mastermind behind collecting all the Yachitsuchi, as well as the creation of the terrorist group, the ---. Background Shukage Arc Teruo was on the outskirts of when he encountered Kogasu, Osamu Otsutsuki and Oburi. Shortly after conversing with them, not wanting to come peacefully nor revealing the location of his groups head quarters, he engaged the three in battle. Oburi attacked him with Storm Release, unleashing a surge of electricity to paralyze him, though Teruo used his unique sand to redirect and subsequently absorb the electricity before surrounding Oburi and shocking the man with his own attack. Kogasu soon engaged him, though his heat based attacks proved ineffective against the mans sand, as it simply couldn't melt through the metal. Engaging the man in close combat, Teruo proved quite adapt in the art, with both shinobi exchanging equally powerful blows. Wanting to end the mans life, Teruo morphed his body surrounded Kogasu and attempted to strangle him, only to be saved by Osamu. While Kogasu took time to regain his composure, Osamu hit the man with a revolving sphere, attempting to force the mans metal away from his body. ' MORE COMING SOON ' Abilities Intelligence In the Shukage Arc, it was revealed that Teruo is capable of extremely high level thinking, being able to deduce exactly how something functions from sheer observation, via intuitive aptitude. He has been shown replicating various feats after observing both Osamu Otsutsuki and Kogasu Taiyokami. Kekkei Genkai Magnet Release Tetuo possesses the Magnet Release kekkei genkai, which allows him to combine Earth Release and Wind Release in unison to create magnetic chakra. He uses it in conjuction his Adamantium Sand and his swordsmanship skills to produce a unique form of combat. Using his Adamantium Sand, his is capable of creating an absolute defense capable of withstanding powerful blows and extreme temperatures without wavering. By covering his body with the dust joining its molecules on the atomic level, his is capable of creating unique samurai armor, while towering over his foes with its tall stature. By either injecting his sand into the body of a target, or he is capable of controlling them. Teruo's body produces a natural magnetic field he is able to manipulate at will without the use of chakra, though he can increase its effects by molding Magnet Release chakra. After observing Kogasu briefly levitating over the ground, he correctly deduced that he was countering the Earth's natural magnetic field with his own, allowing him to levitate and move at extreme speeds many tiers faster than a normal shinobi, which he soon employed afterwards in an attempt to lose the shinobi. Using magnetism, he has even shown great resistance to Osamu's attempts at apprehending him with the Deva Path. Bukijutsu Terou is highly skilled in the use of Bukijutsu. Utilizing his Magnet release to control hundreds to thousands of weapons at a time, manipulating them with extreme precision in battle to slaughter entire battalions of shinobi at once. Kenjutsu Having trained several years in the art of Kenjutsu. Teruo possesses adapt kenjutsu skills and is capable of fighting with two swords at once. His katanas are crafted from his unique sand, allowing his to leave particles of adamantium within his opponents bloodstream, allowing to control or restrict their movements partially or completely. Through manipulating the metal within the blade, he is able to fire shards at the target with the swing of his blade, causing severe injuries. After stabbing his target, he is able to transition the metal to a liquid state to invade the targets body, binding to their muscles or bones to have better control over them. Teruo is capable of high speed and precise swordsmanship, able to defend himself in a very effective manner through the use of two blades simultaneously, even against a multitude of opponents. Tools Tetuo uses Adamantium Sand a unique sand discovered within a cavern near the outskirts of the border between Sunagakure and Konohagakure. It is indestructible in nature and can't be melted. By channeling Lightning Release into it, he is able to give the metal its own unique magnetic field as well as super-heat the metal, making it more dangerous to engage and defend against. By forming the sand into projectiles, he is capable of using it as bullets to pierce his opponents, while also allowing him to inject the particulates into his opponents body and blood stem, allowing him to control them. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Sunagakure Resident Category:Missing-nin Category:Mercenary Ninja Category:Terrorist Category:S-Rank Category:Hachisennin